Nueva vida, final de una era
by Devilmergana
Summary: Otra vez un fanfic de MerlínxMorgana, en este el rey y su sirviente se encuentran a Morgana trabajando y descubren que no es nada feliz por lo tanto deciden ayudarla. Me encanta el final. 3 Forever Mergana
1. Chapter 1

Desde hacía un tiempo iba a visitarle, sabía que ya no podía verlo pero podía sentir como si él estuviera a su lado y la mirase con el cariño y la fidelidad que antes le entregaba sin esfuerzo. Ella no se dió cuenta y quiso enmendar su error visitandolo casi todos los días. Le llevaba flores nuevas y las ponía en su tumba o se sentaba al lado de ella y con su magia, recien recuperada gracias a cierto dragón, hacía que creciesen geranios y lilas a su alrededor haciendo la estancia más hermosa de lo que era verdaderamente. Las veces que nevaba, la tumba se llenaba de nieve y casi no se notaba las palabras inscritas en la tumba; Agravaine Le Fay, hermano de la antigua reina de Camelot y gran amigo. Algunas veces Morgana rompía a llorar sin razón aparente para todos los sirvientes y caballeros que por allí pasaban y hacían la vista gorda. No sabía si estaba allí por que lo amaba o por que se sentía sola. En dos ocasiones debido a la cantidad de lágrimas derramadas, se quedó dormida y se despertó con una manta que la cubría. Ella siempre sonreía ante esto, imaginandose que él la velaba desde el cielo. Hacía un tiempo atras creyó necesario realizar el mismo procedimiento que hizo con Lancelot y traer a Agravaine a la vida pero no tenía ninguna moneda mágica para tirar al lago, así que decidió trabajar duro para poder costearse una de esas monedas.

Había conseguido trabajo como camarera en una taberna muy frecuentada por los aldeanos de Camelot. Al principio estos se asustaban de ella y se iban temiendo que sus vidas corriesen algún tipo de peligro, por lo que el jefe estuvo a punto de despedirla en varias ocasiones. Pagaban una miseria y la mitad de ese pobre sueldo, lo destinaba a alquilar una pequeña casa compartida. Con ese sueldo tambien se costeaba la comida diaria y en una ocasión su jefe le regaló un vestido más por pena que por otra cosa. Algunas veces era un lujo comer, pues los impuestos no se lo facilitaba. Con el tiempo pudo encontrar otro trabajo como pastora y pudo pagarse otro vestido y más comida, pero no dejó el trabajo de camarera, así que dormía poco para poder trabajar. Y aun así, no conseguía el dinero necesario para comprar ningún artículo mágico, en especial la moneda para salvar a Agravaine.

En varias ocasiones había venido un caballero del rey preguntando por Merlín. Él nunca había entrado a la taberna, pero Morgana temía por su vida si le negaba a aquel caballero que medía más de dos metros y que podría aplastarla si le enfadaba, así que siempre le decía que había pasado por allí el sirviente del rey.

La guerra había arrasado Camelot. Los sajones querían invadirlos y los normandos se negaban. Las primeras potencias cayeron como las tierras de Cenred y Camelot. Durante semanas la gente se escondía y algunos elegían la taberna como escondite. El jefe siempre se negaba, pero Morgana los escondía aunque este se lo prohibiera, al parecer la guerra había apaciguado y aquella noche los hombres de Camelot se habían reunido en la taberna.

Morgana estaba ataviada con un de sus tres vestidos, uno gris mal cosido por algunos lugares y sin tirantes. Hacía siempre calor en el local por lo que aquel vestido sin mangas era perfecto, pero para gusto de Morgana demasiado corto. De pronto entraron unos hombres envueltos en cotas de malla y con el escudo de Camelot grabado en su ropa. Eran los caballeros de Arthur y a la mayoría los conocía. Sir Leon, Elyan, Percival, Tristan no solían entrar en aquella posada y se Morgana no pudo evitar sorprenderse. A Gawaine lo tenía como cliente habitual así que no se sorprendió mucho. Siempre hablaba con ella y parecía no guardarle rencor, eso sin duda la alegraba bastante y siempre le sacaba alguna que otra carcajada.

- ¡Camarera!-. Gritó uno de los caballeros, que no conocía. Ella se acercó cabizbaja, pues la verdad no quería que la viera así, humillada y sucia. Deseó que la tierra se la tragase.

- ¿Sí, sire?-. Preguntó ella sin despegar la mirada del suelo.

- Sírvenos a todos vino.- Gritó él a lo que todos gritaron y berrearon como signo de aprovación. "_Hasta las ovejas y cabras que yo tengo que pastorear tienen más modales que ellos"_, pensó Morgana para sí y se fué a buscar el pedido. Dos niños la detuvieron. Uno llevaba una flor que parecía una margarita. Morgana se agachó y les preguntó que era lo que deseaban. El niño más joven la abrazó con fuerza, algo que la bruja no se esperaba y el mayor le tendió la flor.

- Gracias-. Consiguió decir el menor.

- ¿Por que?- Quiso saber Morgana. El niño se acercó a su oreja como si se tratase de un secreto.

- Nos escondiste hace tres días -. Dijo el otro niño. Entonces lo recordó, una familia muy pequeña e igual de pobre que ella entró la otra noche pidiendo refugio. Uno de los niños le dió un beso en la mejilla y se fueron corriendo.

Ella todavía estaba en shock, pero luego reaccionó y se puso la margarita en el pelo, felíz por haber ayudado a alguien en sus mismas condiciones. Corrió hacia detrás de la barra y sirvió doce jarras bien cargadas de vino. Su jefe que pasaba por allí le dijo que aquellas jarras les saldrían gratis y que se lo comunicase cuando las sirviera. Ella asintió y cargó con la bandeja.

- Aquí teneis. Vino para todos -, dijo ella alegremente. Al parecer los niños la habían animado y ahora estaba sirviendo con ganas. Algunos de los caballeros lelanzaban miradas asesinas, otras dudosos inspeccionaban la bebida cuando ella se la servía y Gawaine, le lanzaba esa curiosa mirada afectuosa habitual en él.- Os invita la casa a esta ronda por vestro gran trabajo en el campo de batalla. ¡Disfrutadla!-. Acabó diciendo ella eufórica y se inclinó levemente.

- ¡A tu salud!- Dijo Gawaine alzando la copa. Algunos como Tristan y otros que no conocía alzaron tambien la copa y le dieron un buen buche. Morgana sonrió, pero su sonrisa y felicidad se fueron cuando vió entrar a Arthur y Merlín por la puerta e inclinandose levemente se dió la vuelta.

- ¡Arthur! ¡Has venido! ¡Qué bien! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Una jarra para el rey!-, escuchó Morgana decir a varios hombres y maldijo por lo bajo. Ahora sí deseaba morirse. Se giró sobre sus pies y se acercó a su hermano sin mirarlo, mientras se sentaba en la silla.

- ¿Que es lo que desea, sire? - Preguntó ella con el máximo respeto y educación que pudo mostrar en ese momento, pero sin mirarle directamente a los ojos.

- Una jarra de vino bien llena.- Contestó él y todos le berrearon y animaron como antes habían echo cuando alguien les pidio vino. Ella asintió y agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto y se dirigió a Merlín, el que la miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa, odio y confusión, muy característica en él.

- ¿Y vos que deseais?- Dijo ella intentando mostrarse neutra aunque por dentro quería lanzarse a su cuello y estrangularle por lo que le había echo. Él habrió la boca para contestar pero Arthur se puso en medio y contestó por él.

- Una hidromiel sin alcohol.- Interrumpió el rey. Ella asintió y volvió a inclinarse levemente. Cuando se volvió cerró los ojos fuertemente aguantandose el gran nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Los abrió en cuestion de segundos y empezó a andar perdiendose entre la gente y llegando hasta la cocina donde se encontraba el jefe.

- El rey y su sirviente quieren una hidromiel y una jarra de vino.- Le espetó ella algo enfadada y pero él parecía no prestarle ninguna atención.

- ¿Y que haces entonces ahí parada?- Preguntó él con superioridad.

- Me voy.- Dijo ella sin inmutarse por la vanidad que su jefe mostraba. La mayoría de la cocina dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirar el espectáculo.- Hace más de dos horas que debería haberme ido a casa y que usted debería haber empezado a trabajar por mí, pero en su caso está ahí parado, explotando a sus trabajadores y sin mover ni el dedo. Así que si hago su trabajo, estaré haciendo extras y se que no me los va a pagar. Me debe usted más de dieciocho dias y cuatro horas de trabajo extra y parece ser que no me lo va a pagar. Así que como se ha acabado mi hora de trabajar, me voy.

El jefe, al que parecían no haberle levantado la voz en su vida, se asustó de tal forma que se fué corriendo temiendo de que Morgana le pegase o algo así. Cuando volvió traía con sigo una caja negra. La abrió y le entregó entregó moneda por moneda contada a Morgana. Ella asintió haciendo calculos y comprobando que ese tío era un rácano.

- Ahora págeles a los cocineros lo que les debe y a Sally, la otra camarera todo lo que les debe y ni un céntimo menos, mientras tanto voy a servirle sus bebidas a al rey y su sirviente por que por una vez en la vida está usted ocupado.- Dijo ella descargando todo su enfado contra él y asustandolo más aún. Se levantó un pliege del vestido y guardó todas las monedas que el jefe le había dado y cogió otras dos, por las horas que había echo aquella noche.

Ella cogió dos copas, las rellenó y salió de la cocina. Cuando estuvo fuera de esta su cuerpo empezó a temblar y llevó las jarras como pudo sin ramarlas hasta la mesa, donde al soltarlas, un poco se calló en la camisa de Arthur. Al verlo, uno de los caballeros empezó a insultarle pero Arthur levantó la mano para que se cayara, que lo hizo al instante. Morgana le tendió un paño que había cogido del mostrador, avergonzada. Pero el rey no dejó que se lo limpiara, se lo quitó tranquilamente de las manos y se lo tiró a Merlín.

-¡Merlín!- Musitó el rey divertido viendo como su sirviente le limpiaba la parte de la camisa manchada refunfuñando. Ella no dejaba de temblar sin saber el porqué y sintió las manos de alguien rodeandole la cintura. Era Gawaine. Al principio se asustó pero luego se "relajó" aunque sin dejar el temblique, claro esta. Arthur los miró tristemente, la última vez que había tomado a su hermana así fué cuando su padre había caido enfermo, perdiendo la mente.

-¿Por qué tiemblas?- Preguntó Gawaine intentando consolarla, pero ella solo podía ponerse más tensa y temblorosa. Abrió la boca para contestar pero sus palabras no salieron de la boca y se giró hacia la cocina, esperando a que lo entendiera. Él rió.- Veo que le has plantado cara al jefe.., ¿Como se lo ha tomado?

- Mal.., creo que se ha asustado de mí.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada. Miró a Gawaine. No sabía como es que siempre la tranquilizaba.- No tuve que hacerte caso... ahora...

-Ahora tienes el dinero que ese explotador te debía.- Dijo él. Ella estaba visiblemente incómoda pero el no se daba cuenta. Él la había tomado por la cintura delante de trece personas incluido su hermano, al que no quería mirar por que conocía la expresión que tendría en aquel momento su cara.- Además si no lo hacías tú, nadie lo iba a hacer.

-Ya sé por qué. Mañana estaré despedida.- Dijo neutralmente mirando a un punto fijo como Arthur hacía en muchas ocasiones.

Le sonrió a Gawaine, haciendole saber que no le importaba lo más mínimo aquel hombre y se separó de él. Se quitó el delantal y lo dejó en el perchero que se encontraba en la entrada de la puerta y salió. Al salir el aire le dió de bruces y empezó a tiritar con más ganas. Por la noche siempre hacía frío y el cambio de temperatura la iba a resfriar. Bajó las escaleras que conducían al bar y se sentó en uno de los escalones. Se cruzó de brazos y pensó en lo que había echo. Se soltó el pelo que hasta ahora lo tenía atado en un moño del cual se le escaparon pequeños mechones y ahora el pelo le cubría algo los hombros, pero no lo suficiente y sintió como su largo pelo ondulado se enfriaba. Se palpó el trozo de tela que contenía el dinero y sonrió.Con aquello podría vivir dos meses si lo exprimía. Pensó en Agravaine, no sabía si podría liberarlo. Si compraba aquella moneda, no le quedaría dinero ni para tres semanas. Se frustró.

- Pensaba que ahora serías una contrabandista o algo así.- Dijo una voz a su espalda. Se giró. Su hermano. Por un segundo pensó que la voz era de Merlín que vendría a echarle la bronca y con un poco de suerte a rematarla del todo, lo que en casi cuatro años llevaba intentando sin éxito. Arthur bajó las escaleras y se sentó al lado de Morgana, en el mismo escalón y le puso su capa roja por encima.

- Gracias.- Dijo ella secamente y con la mirada vacía.

- La verdad es que iba salir Merlín a buscarte, pero tras discutir en voz baja con él se rindió.- Él negó para sí y sonrió.- Que cabezón puede ser a veces. No me gustaría que se resfriara, ya es patoso de por sí, imaginate la que armaría si estuviera enfermo.

- Sí, ya.-Morgana sonrió, imaginando a Merlín, dando tumbos por ahí tirando todas las cosas de Arthur al suelo- Pero creo que en parte es mejor, sería bastante violenta la conversación.

Arthur la miró. Sabía que ella odiaba a Merlín y que él la odiaba a ella. Pero tambien sabía que en algún momento del pasado, él se enamoró de ella y no pudo olvidarse. Negó a su hermana. Pero prefirió no decirle lo que Merlín sentía por ella. Algún día él se lo diría. Sabía que Morgana, en el fondo, no había cambiado y que seguía siendo la niña que jugaba con las muñecas de trapo que le regalaba su padre.

- Ahí dentro habrás sacado las uñas.- Dijo él sin saber que decir aunque tenía muchas preguntas sin resolver.

- No, yo solo le dije la verdad, que me debía mucho dinero a mí y a todos los demás trabajadores. Pero no importa, yo ya tengo lo que quiero y era tener dinero ahorrado

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Arthur. Morgana nunca había sido derrochadora pero tampoco ahorraba nada.

- Por que quiero irme de Camelot.- Dijo ella. La verdad no era aquella, pero no es que fuera la primera vez que lo pensaba.- A mí no me queda nada aquí. Uther murió. Morgause. Agravaine.- Cuando nombró a este último Arthur la miró. Morgana cerró los ojos. Lo había dicho sin pensar, se le escapó.

- ¿Le querías?- Preguntó él mirando al frente.

- Él me quería.

- Eso no es lo que te he preguntado.- Ella le miró y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando Lancelot volvió?- Preguntó de repente.

- Sí -,contestó él,- lo invocaste tú.

- ¿Lo sabías?- Preguntó asombrada.

- Merlín me lo dijo, como otras muchas cosas que has echo.- Ella se quiso morir en aquel mismo instante. Merlín. Merlín. Merlín. Siempre Merlín. Lo llegó a considerar su amigo. Ambos se traicionaron mutuamente y esa amistad se rompió.- Cosas que te he perdonado. Como yo espero que perdones otras muchas que yo hice. Pero eso sigue sin ser lo que yo te he preguntado.

- Cuando devolví a Lancelot a la vida, utilicé una moneda. Una moneda antigua utilizada en la antigua religión para muchas cosas. Nuestro padre ordenó que todas se escondieran.- Dijo Morgana. Ambos hermanos se sorprendieron en silencio de que Morgana hubiese llamado "padre" a Uther.- Pensé en comprar una de esas monedas y utilizarlas para revivir a Agravaine. Se lo debo.

- No, Morgana, no le debes nada a nadie.- Dijo él que no quería que su hermana volviera a utilizar la magia.- Déjalo morir en paz.

- No murió en paz. Murió por mí.

- Y espero que no tenga que vivir por tí.

Se miraron los dos a los ojos, dos ojos azules que a la luz del sol parecían glaciales y a la luz de la noche parecían estar echos de agua. Se vieron iguales por una vez en la vida.

- ¿Donde vives ahora?- Preguntó el rey preocupado.

- En una casa compartida. Yo trabajo para los dueños y les doy una parte de mi salario para poder dormir en su hogar.

- No pareces comer muy bien.- Comentó Arthur.

- El dinero no me llega para comer bien. Algunos días no he comido y he trabajado hasta que me desmayo y me despierto horas más tarde. Esos días son horribles.- Preguntó ella. Se levantó y giró sobre su propio eje para que su hermano juzgara por sí mismo.- ¿Tanto se me nota?

- A simple vista no se nota. Pero soy tu hermano. Yo sí lo noto.- Dijo y ella se volvió a sentar a su lado. El la miró, tenía la cara algo más seca y las manos huesudas.- ¿Cómo te has echo eso?- Preguntó Arthur señalando una pequeña cicatriz situada en la sien izquierda, que de lejos no se veía y que casi siempre la tenía tapada con el pelo.

- Me caí.

- Se cuando mientes, Morgana

- Me golpearon.

- ¿Quien?- Quiso saber Arthur. Pero Morgana no se lo dijo, a decir verdad se quedó callada y se levantó dandole un beso en la mejilla a su hermano.

- Tengo que irme.- Dijo ella escabullendose de la pregunta del rey.

- ¿Pero quien te hizo eso?- Preguntó Arthur.

- Lo hecho, hecho esta.- Contestó ella.- Adios, hermano.

Dijo ella mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia. Que fuera su hermano no quitaba importancia, él seguía siendo el rey. Tras inclinarse se quitó la capa de él y se la entregó, luego corrió. Arthur la siguió hasta llegar a una pequeña casa en la que Morgana se paró, mientras, él se escondía tras la fachada de otra casa que quedaba enfrente de esta. Miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie la seguía y sacó de debajo del vestido, quizas de un pliege, pensó Arthur, una gran cantidad de monedas y las enterró con tierra en un trozo de parcela. Tras limpiarse las manos, tocó a la puerta y unas manos grandes la metieron dentro. Arthur asustado corrió hacia la casa y se asomó a una de las ventanas desde la cual se escuchaba toda la conversación. De pronto escuchó a alguien en la oscuridad e iba a desembainar su espada, cuando vió a Merlín. Se llevó un dedo a los labios indicandole que no hiciera ruido. Y luego ambos se acercaron a la ventana para ver el interior.

Por dentro era muy pequeña. Había pocos muebles dentro de ella. Y solo se veía desde allí tres habitaciones. Las dos estaban cerradas y una supuso que sería el baño. En la principal estaban Morgana y un hombre de aparentemente cuarenta años enfrente de ella. Media casí dos metros y tenía las espaldas anchas. Arthur y Merlín lo veían desde atras y no pudieron saber la cara del hombre solo que era rubio y que a Morgana le asustaba.

- ¿Donde está el dinero?- Preguntó él. Ella sacó cuatro monedas de su bolsillos y se las entregó. Él no lo contó.- ¿Esto es todo?

- Sí, sire.- Contestó ella asustada. Él negó con la cabeza y le dió un bofetón a Morgana que la tiró al suelo. A Arthur la sangre le hervía al escuchar los gritos de su hermana, que se alejaba de aquel hombre presa del pánico.

-¡Dime la verdad, estúpida!- Le gritaba él hacercandose a ella. Merlín y Arthur no veían a Morgana por que aquel tipo estaba en medio.- Cuando Jerry ha salido del bar me ha dicho que le has cantado las cuarenta a tu jefe y que te dió mucho dinero.

- Me lo han robado.- Él no le hizo caso y la levantó como si fuera un muñeco, para tirarla otra vez al suelo. De su nariz brotaba sangre.

-¿Por qué no usa la magia?- Le preguntó Arthur a Merlín fuera de la casa, en voz baja para que no lo escucharan. Merlín pensó lo mismo. Él envió a Aithusa. Sabía con certeza que Morgana tenía magia.

- ¡Déjala en paz!- Dijo un anciano que salió de una habitación. Tenía el rostro sereno y con algunas berrugas en la piel.- Seguro que dice la verdad, ¿No es así, Morgana?- Ella asintió enérgicamente.- De todas formas ella ya te ha dado las dos monedas que nos debía por quedarse aquí.

Cuatro le había dado, en verdad. Pero Morgana no iba a replicar, otras veces se llevaba las dieciocho que cobraba en un mes y decía que no se las había entregado. Jhonny le acababa de hacer sangrar la nariz por lo que tenía que tener bastante cuidado con él, ahora por suerte se iba a la cama, junto con Monshine su anciano tío que al parecer solo había venido a por algo de agua. Saludó a Morgana y entró en la habitación seguido de Jhonny, que la miraba con rabia. Se levantó como pudo y cogió una manta que ella misma había comprado y se la echó por encima. Escuchó un ruido fuera, pero no le dió importancia y se tumbó en el suelo, con sueño.

-¡Merlín!- Le reprendió Arthur en voz baja cuando su sirviente hizo ruido con las ramas que había a su alrededor.


	2. Chapter 2

Esa mañana, Arthur no se había levantado de buen humor. Seguía preocupado aunque lo negaba. Gwen todavía no se había levantado y dormía plácidamente en su lado de la cama. Arthur la observaba desde donde se encontraba. Estaba feliz por haberse casado con ella. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y con él máximo sigilo. Se puso sus botas y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

- ¿A donde vas?- Preguntó una risueña y adormilada Gwen. Arthur sonrió. Se olvidó de que tenía un sueño ligero y que era dificil que se quedara dormida. No quería involucrarla en aquello, pero necesitaba su consejo. No se lo iba a preguntar recien levantada, por que posiblemente lo crea loco de atar, así que decidió no cargar con el muerto aunque en aquella situación le gustaría dejarle algún que otro ojo morado al tal Jhonny.

- Tengo que decirle una cosa de nada a Merlín.- Dijo y se acercó a su cama dandole un beso a ella de bueno días. Ella sonrió.- Ya mismo vuelvo.- Le aseguro su marido y se fué en busca de su sirviente, que lo encontró en las cocinas como siempre. Al verle tan temprano levantado supo que él tampoco había dormido mucho.-¡Buenos días, Merlín! ¿A que me vas hacer un favor?- Merlín levantó la ceja intrigado y Arthur sonrió como un niño suele hacer en una tienda de chuches. Merlín le temió.

Avanzó a regañadientes por los charcos que había dejado la lluvia allí, aquella noche. Trató de recordar la casa en la que "dormía" Morgana. Pero todas les parecía iguales. Se acercó a ellas e intentó reconocerla. Avanzó una tras otra pero sin darse cuenta uno de sus pies se metió en un hoyo poco profundo. El hoyo estaba desenterrado a proposito. Allí era donde Morgana había enterrado el dinero la noche anterior así que su mente supuso que aquella era la casa en la que se hospedaba. Se acercó a la ventana y miró adentro. Vacía. Miró a los alrededores y no vió ni rastro de ella. Recordó que Arthur le dijo que trabajaba como pastora y camarera. Volvió al bar preguntando por ella pero todos dijeron que hoy Morgana tenía el día libre. A juzgar por la cantidad de gente que le dijo eso, posiblemente la hubieran despedido. Ahora tendría que buscar a Morgana en los prados donde los animales solían pastar. Pero antes de continuar subiendo la ladera la vió. Casi no la reconocía. Tenía un vestido rojo puesto, roto y lleno de barro, al igual que el de todas las mujeres y hombres que en ese momento estaban trabajando la tierra junto a ella. El pelo estaba semi recogido, y lo decía así porque aunque se fuera echo un moño la mitad de los mechones se le habían caído. No sabía como acercarse a ella. Se quedó parado mirándola en silencio. Se dió media vuelta. No sabía como acercarse y ahora se moría de verguenza, aunque nunca le hubiera pasado eso. Se detuvo y se volvió a girar cargado de valentía y dispuesto a encararle a la cara lo que Arthur hubiese metido en la mochila y que le había ordenado no abrir. Morgana había desaparecido. No estaba. Había perdido su oportunidad, otra vez. De pronto una mano se acercó a su cuello portando un puñal y le rodeó con su brazo. Mientras lo hacía lo arrastraba hacía un lugar menos visible, detras de una casa, al parecer la más grande y la que mejor los cubriría.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?- Dijo una voz a su espalda.

- ¿Es así como tratas a tus viejos amigos?- Quiso saber Merlín al reconocer la voz de la bruja.

- Tu no eres mi amigo, Merlín.- Contestó ella friamente. Sus palabras le dolieron como siempre lo hacían.- No me has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Qué haces aquí?- Igual que Arthur, pensó Merlín.

- Si me sueltas te lo dire.- Dijo él intentando defenderse.

- No necesitas que te suelte para hablar.

- Lamentablemente el cuchillo está demasiado cerca de mi garganta y de mis cuerdas vocales y se te podría ir la mano.- Inventó Merlín.

- Eso no pasará.- Dijo ella. Merlín sabía que estaba de puntillas y que aún así no llegaba. Sentía su aliento en la espalda y vió que su mano se apartaba de su cuello lentamente, aún dudando de si era lo mejor. Merlín se volvió quedando cara a cara.

- Arthur me entregó esto para vos.- Dijo él tendiendole la mochila. Morgana dudó en abrirla.

- ¿Qué hay dentro?- Preguntó.

- No lo sé, me ordenaron no abrirlo-, contestó Merlín observando la duda de Morgana, la cual no abría todavía la mochila-, pero pesa bastante.

Ella aún mirándolo de reojo y dudosa abrió la mochila. La volvió a cerrar tras echarle un vistazo al interior y se la entregó a Merlín, negando la cabeza. Merlín la abrió y observó el interior. Estaba lleno de monedas de oro, que valían el cuádruple de las que Morgana ganaba en un día, creyó ver tambien algunos trozos de tela que supuso que eran mudas de ropa.

- No puedo aceptarlo. Es demasiado.- Dijo ella y se volvió dispuesta a irse pero Merlín la cogió del brazo.

- Tienes que aceptarlo, Morgana. Aquí vives muy mal, con esto podrías comprarte una casa solo para tí, ropa y calzado adecuado. Podrías encontrar un trabajo mejor en el que no te exploten continuamente.- Ella miraba la mano por la que Merlín la tenía prisionera y luego a sus ojos y negó nuevamente.

- No puedo. Yo elegí esta vida y yo tengo que llevarla a cabo, sin penas ni limosnas de nadie.

- Ni siquiera las de tu hermano que está preocupado por tí.- Merlín lo dijo como si fuera una idea ya concebida, aunque sonaba a pregunta.

- No tiene que estar preocupado por mí. Se cuidarme por mí misma.-Contestó ella a la pregunta indirecta del mago.

-Y él no cree lo contrario pero quiere ayudarte de alguna forma.- Dijo él triste hablando de Arthur pero que en verdad eran suyas todas las palabras que decía.- ¿Por que no vuelves al castillo?

- ¿Para ser qué?- Preguntó ella con una ceja alzada.

- Lo que tu quieras ser.- Contestó él. Morgana pensó un segundo mientras el brujo la soltaba del brazo.

- ¿Una sirvienta?

- Créeme no es nada bueno ser sirviente y menos cercano a Arthur.- Comentó él y por primera vez en aquella conversación vió a Morgana sonreir.

- ¿Entonces qué?- Preguntó la bruja sin sopesar la idea de sirvienta.

- La tía del futuro príncipe.

- ¿Gwen está embarazada?- Preguntó asombrada.

- Todavía no. Pero todos esperamos así sea muy pronto.- Ella asintió tristemente. No podía negar la ilusión que le hacía ser tía. Así se quedaron en silencio durante minutos que parecían horas.- Morgana.., ¿Por qué no utilizas la magia para que el trabajo no te sea tan duro?

- No puedo, Arthur sigue prohibiendo la magia en el reino y mis jefes no saben que soy Morgana Pendragón y que tengo esa habilidad mágica.

- Sé lo que es tener que negar lo que eres pero tienes que utilizarla de vez en cuando o acabarás descontrolandote.- Dijo él

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Preguntó ella desconfiando.

- Gaius me lo enseña.- Se inventó él al ver que había metido la pata.

- Me refiero a, ¿cómo vas a saber lo que se siente?- Preguntó otra vez la bruja. Él no contestó abrió un par de veces la boca intentando hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca.- Merlín.., ¿tu no..,- Empezó a decir Morgana pero cuando iba a descubrirle Jhonny se acercaba a ellos.

- ¡Estúpida! ¿Qué haces que no estas trabajando?- Gritó Jhonny al aire pues no veía a Morgana por ningún lado.

Mientras el grandullón se acercaba con un cuchillo de cortar el pescado, Merlín ideaba un plan. Vió un montón de cajas apelotonadas en el tejado y sin pensarlo mucho extendió la mano hasta allí y con unas palabras mágicas hizo que todas calleran encima de Jhonny, que gritaba con furia y daba cortes al aire con su cuchillo. Merlín pronunció unas palabras que solo Morgana y él entendian y una cuerda que parecía andar sola se anudó a los pies del hombre, haciendo que cayese de bruces. Merlín cogió rapidamente a Morgana de la mano y la empujó a moverse mientras ella empezaba preguntas que no llegaba a terminar. La hizo correr hasta que llegaron a la casa en la que Morgana se había hospedado. La puerta estaba abierta y ambos entraron corriendo.

- ¡Recoge tus cosas! ¡Nos vamos!- Le apresuró él.

- ¿A donde?- Preguntó ella mientras cogía sus dos vestidos y una bolsa llena de pequeñas monedas de bronce que Merlín reconoció como las que le habían dado ayer.

-Todavía no lo sé.- Acertó a decir él. Pero antes de que ella pudiera reprocharle nada, un hombre de larga melena blanca y con algunas berrugas en la cara se plantó delante de ellos.

- Ya se marcha, Morgana.- Preguntó aquel hombre. Ella asintió y le dió un abrazo de despedida.- Corre antes de que Jhonny te encuentre. ¡Vamos! ¿A que estas esperando?

Morgana miró una vez atrás y luego salió de la estancia. El viejo miró a Merlín y sonrió. _Cuida de ella, Emrys_, escuchó en su cabeza y antes de salir, él asintió seguro.

Cuando salieron vieron a Jhonny con la cabeza cubierta de pescado y un líquido grasiento mientras se quitaba con una mano los restos de los ojos y con otra sostenía el cuchillo. Merlín cogió otra vez a Morgana de la mano y tiró de ella, corriendo pero Jhonny ya los había visto y corría detrás de ellos.

- ¡Te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno, mujer!- Vociferó aquel hombre con pinta de jorobado Notre Dame mientras corría tras ellos.

Morgana se sorprendió de ver que Jhonny podía hacer dos cosas a la vez, insultarla y correr. Parecía que era atletico pues los estaba alcanzando y sus pies les fallaban. La bruja, con su mente, hacía aparecer objetos pesados frente a Jhonny para frenarlo. Él no era muy listo y siempre o casi siempre daba algún traspie o chocaba contra todo lo que Morgana le enviaba. Eso le estaba frenando y haciendo perder potencia.

Merlín la hizo entrar en el bosque, pues era el único tramo en el que no tendría que girar y encontrar a Jhonny. Corrieron hasta entrar dentro del bosque que estaba lleno de niebla aquel día. Morgana se pisó su propio pie y casi cae, pero Merlín la levantó antes de que tocase el suelo, luego la llevó al árbol más ancho que vió y la escondió allí. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que estaba cogeando y de que Merlín le cogía el pie para ver que era lo que le pasaba. Morgana no llevaba zapatos y se había clavado varios trozos de cristal en el pie. Merlín se arrodilló y se los quitó uno a uno, mientras Morgana se apoyaba en el árbol y arrugaba la camisa del mago, cada vez que este le arrancaba trozos de cristales pequeños de sus heridas. Merlín la cayó con el dedo, pues escuchó la respiración ahogada de Jhonny tras ellos. Apresó a Morgana con su cuerpo para que ocuparan menos espacio y aquel hombre no los viera. Se quedaron así durante aproximadamente diez minutos que transcurrieron largos, mientras Jhonny rastreaba el bosque en busca de su criada desobediente. Merlín notaba que las mejillas le ardían por estar en aquella posición con Morgana, tan cerca. Al principio los dos respiraban pesadamente pero al cabo del rato habían recuperado el aire.

Merlín escuchó como Jhonny se fué y se asomó para comprobarlo. Nadie. Vacío. Se quedaron unos segundos más así hasta que Merlín se separó del todo. Ahora tuvo frío al no sentir el cuerpo de Morgana contra el suyo. Pero ni se le ocurrió decir nada.

-¿Y ahora? ¡Nos estará esperando ahí fuera hasta que salgamos!- Dijo una Morgana muy asustada.

- Tiene que haber otra forma de salir.- Conjeturó Merlín. Observó a Morgana que negaba con la cabeza.

- No. Llegaríamos a otras ciudades. Ya lo he intentado.- Confesó ella. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Tuve miedo. Todo el mundo me dijo que no dijese nada a nadie y yo he cumplido. Solo lo sabe Gaius.- A Morgana no le dió tiempo a pensar mientras corrian y por eso asimiló toda la información de golpe. Era una chica lista así que tardo poco en adivinarlo.

- ¡Tú eres Emrys!- Dijo ella alejandose de él, presa del pánico. Él no lo negó y tampoco dejó que ella se alejase mucho de él.- ¿Entonces quieres matarme?

- ¡No!- Contestó mecánicamente él.- ¿Por qué iba a querer hacerlo? Eres mi amiga.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente y asintió con la cabeza. Confiaba de alguna forma en él así que lo cogío de la mano y la apretó levemente.

- Entonces, ¿a donde vamos, Emrys?- Dijo ella mientras le sonreia. Él se encogió de hombros mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

Merlín buscó leña mientras Morgana encendía el fuego con la mirada. Tras hacerlo vió que Merlín traía pescado en las manos, le sonrio. Cuando terminaron de comer, Morgana cogió la mochila que llevaba el mago en las espaldas. La mochila era grande y en ella había cientos de bolsillos más pequeños. Abrió el más grande y dejó caer su contenido al suelo. Tras contar con ayuda de Merlín todas las monedas que había, descubrió tres vestidos. Los tres hermosos. Le preguntó a Merlín cual le gustaba más. Cogió el que Merlín había señalado y se escondió tras un arbol, para ponerselo. Morgana llevaba un vestido ligero de color azul marino, de espalda descubierta y con algo de escote. Merlín sabía elegir muy bien los vestidos provocativos, pensó en voz alta Morgana. Él se rió y empezó a sacar más cosas de la mochila. Sacó tres capas del mismo color que los vestidos y un peine. Morgana sonrió y sacó una carta de la mochila y miró el remitente, Arthur. Le leería más tarde. Pero tras volver a meter todo en la mochila otra vez y dejar solo fuera la capa azul marino, le entró sueño y se quedó dormida sin querer en los brazos de Merlín. Este le acariciaba el pelo mientras dormía, sonriente. _"Emrys" "Emrys"_ escuchó el muchacho en su cabeza. Reconoció la voz, Mordred. Su cuerpo se tensó. ¿Qué quieres? Preguntó él psiquicamente. _"Tráela a casa. Nosotros la cuidaremos"._

Tras tomar el desayuno, Morgana se subió a lomos de Merlín que la había obligado a subir, al ver que la chica seguía coja. Merlín cargó con Morgana y Morgana con la mochila, por lo que ella temió que Merlín se fuese a caer por el peso. Andaban lento y así evitaban el riesgo de caerse.

- Todavía no me has dicho a donde vamos.- Quiso saber Morgana con interés.

- Anoche recordé la noche en la que me dijiste que tenías mágia.- Ella sonrió y lo recordó tambien.- Te llevé con los druidas, ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Es ese tu plan?

- Ellos te cuidarán mejor de lo que yo he hecho.- Respondió él sintiendose terriblemente culpable por todo lo ocurrido, tras aquella noche cuando Morgana vino llorando preguntandole si ella tenía mágia.

Llegaron a un río y Merlín se atrevió a llevarla en brazos mientras lo atravesaba. No se calleron pero él si se empapó de agua. Ella se rió y él se vengó balanceandola y asustandola, la bruja por miedo a caerse se agarraba más fuerte a Merlín. Al cruzar el río empezaba una empinada cuesta de dos metros. Merlín la miró y ella asintió la cabeza como si hubiesse captado la idea y puso su cabeza en los hombros de su amigo, que con un poco de carrerilla consiguió subir. A Merlín se le subió la sangre a la cabeza, ya que los labios de Morgana estubieran tan cerca de su cuello. Se quitó aquellas ideas acaloradas sobre ella y llegó a un pequeño claro del bosque donde se encontraban Mordred y otro hombre que ya había visto en otras ocasiones, una cuando devolvieron al niño druida y otra cuando este les entregó la copa de la vida. El hombre de pelo canoso tenía una mirada amable, al igual que Mordred, cosa que era difícil en él. Merlín bajó a Morgana de su espalda y al bajar se colocó bien la capa y aceptó la entrega que Emrys le hacía de la mochila.

-¡Morgana!- Gritó el niño al verla mientras corría para abrazarla. Ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos como siempre y Merlín tuvo cierta envidia del muchacho, que lo miraba con lo que él parecía ver por primera vez en él, gratitud. Le sonrió y se giró a su tutor que le estaba hablando.

- ¡Vamos Mordred!- Dijo el hombre y Mordred se acercó a él cogido de la mano de Morgana.- Deja que se despidan. Posiblemente no se vuelvan a ver.

Mordred lo miró extrañado y soltó la mano de Morgana que se quedó en el sitió. Ellos siguieron andando y Mordred giraba en varias ocasiones la cabeza, como si esperaba que ella iba a desaparecer. Tras haber desaparecido de vista Morgana se acercó a Merlín hasta quedar enfrente de este. Cuando lo tuvo enfrente no supo que decirle.

- Gracias, Merlín.- Dijo ella no muy segura, pues eso no resumiría todo lo que sentía en aquel momento. Se acercó y le pasó las manos por detrás del cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza, como si así impidiese que se marchase. Merlín le pasó insconcientemente las manos por la cintura e inspiró el olor a turrón que desprendía su cabello.- Eres un buen amigo.- Susurró ella a la oreja mientras le abrazaba.

Eso es lo que era para ella, un amigo, siempre lo supo pero no quiso admitirlo. Cuando se separaron estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para besarla pero no tuvo el valor suficiente y ella se escapó de sus brazos.

Morgana comenzó a andar en dirección a donde Mordred había ido, sabiendo que allí estaba el campamento druida. Tambien sabía que iba a llorar por que mientras estuvo en el castillo como una noble nunca se lo dijo, pero ahora que estaban de igual a igual tampoco maifestó sus sentimientos, más allá de la amistad. Se paró en seco y se volvió hacia Merlín y lo besó. Temió que no respondiese al beso pero no fué así. Al principio solo fué un simple roce pero luego Merlín no quiso dejarla escapar y la apretó más contra si y la besó fuertemente, recorriendo cada parametro de aquella suculenta boca que siempre quiso degustar. Solo cuando se quedaron sin respiración fué cuando se separaron. Los dos sonreían, pero Morgana además soltó una pequeña lágrima que descendió por su cara y que además Merlín limpió con un beso.

- Prométeme que volveremos a vernos.- Dijo ella entre lágrimas.

- Claro que volveré. ¿Quien crees sino que va a llevarle la respuesta a la carta que Arthur te escribió?- Dijo él y la besó de nuevo, luego inevitablemente se separaron y Morgana continuó su camino sin volver la vista atrás.


	3. Chapter 3

No había llegado la hora del medio día, cuando ya estaba echando de menos a Merlín. Mordred la animaba y cuando estaba él no sentía dolor en su corazon ni nudos en la garganta, pero cuando terminaron de comer su tutor le mandó a que fuera de caza con los demás druidas y Morgana se quedó en su nueva vivienda, tumbada en la cama e intentando descansar. Luego miró a su escritorio y vió la mochila aún sin deshacer. Se levantó y rebuscó entre ella la carta de Arthur. Tras media hora buscando y de que su mano se volviese roja a causa de los rasguñones de las monedas a su paso por su piel, la encontró. Era un sobre de color lacre y con un dibujo en forma de dragón representando el emblema de Camelot y el símbolo de su familia. Se sentó en la cama y abrió el sobre ansiosa deseando saber que le había escrito su hermano.

_Querida Morgana:_

_Espero que este sobre haya llegado sano y salvo a tus manos, sin que se rompiera, mojase o quemase por algún motivo que seguro que Merlín intentará escusar cuando vuelva. Ya sabes lo patoso que puede llegar a ser. Quiero que sepas que aunque hayas intentado matarme y atacar a Camelot en varias ocasiones, yo no te lo he tenido en cuenta y te he extrañado mucho. Desde hace un tiempo intento traerte un sobrinito al mundo pero tras preguntarle confidencialmente a Gaius, creemos que Gwen no puede engendrar (o quizas sea yo) pero si tenemos alguna noticia creeme te la haremos saber. No sé si seguirás viviendo en la ciudadela, pero si sigues ahí quiero que sepas que espero que lo dejes pronto, no soporto que ese inútil grandullón de dos metros te pege. Ojalá se muera. No merecen que vivas con ellos. Además Merlín y yo pensamos que deberías volver a vivir en el castillo como noble y aunque yo no sea nadie para aconsejarte nada, te pido que lo recapacites y te lo plantees bien, estes donde estes. _

_Dentro de la bolsa te he mandado más dinero que el suficiente para que vivas tu propia vida sin depender de ese... "hombre". Tambien te he echo llegar tres vestidos, siento que no sean tan espléndidos como los que lucías aquí en palacio pero que si vas a trabajar son estupendos. Tambien te he mandado tres capas y un par de zapatos para que si en algún momento de necesidad quieres hacercarte al castillo a hablar conmigo o con cualquiera de nosotros sin que nadie advierta de que estas ahí. Tambien te he mandado dinero para que pages la moneda esa extraña con la que quieres pagar la resurreción de mi tío, Agravaine, pero si quieres mi opinion, no lo hagas._

_Otra cosa que quería decirte es que no te acercases mucho a Gawaine. Sé que es un buen hombre pero no se yo si ese es el tipo de hombres que a tí te harían ser feliz. Sé como te mira y sé que te aprecia pero no lo suficiente, (y sí, eso lo sé con tan solo mirarlo). _

_Con esta carta quería hacerte saber que las puertas del castillo estarán abiertas para tí, hermana y que si deseas verme yo te estaré esperando, aquí, sentado en el trono mientras envejezco lentamente. Tengo la compañía que necesito. Una mujer que me ama, unos grandes amigos y grandes caballeros leales y fieles (espero que Gawaine no llege a ser mi cuñado), un hombre que sé que me curará hasta la herida más profunda y bueno.., tambien tengo a Merlín, que aunque es la mejor persona que conozco prefiero no hacerselo saber, no quiero que se le suba a la cabeza. _

_Te deseo lo mejor en tu futuro, que seas muy feliz  
y que me traigas algunos sobrinos que puedan  
ocupar mi trono algún día. Tu hermano que te quiere._

_Arthur Pendragón._

Cuando terminó de leer la carta se sintió realmente triste y comenzó a llorar. Aunque Arthur la perdonase y la dejara volver, los demás no pensarían lo mismo y la despreciarían de por vida. Nunca volvería a ser igual que antes. Tras rato llorando, buscó en su escritorio algún trozo de papel en el que se pudiese escribir. Encontró solo dos trozos, no tan grandes como el pergamino que le había enviado su hermano pero que podrían utilizarse. Buscó tambien una pluma y cuando la encontró junto con un tintero lleno, comenzó a escribir. Escribía la verdad aunque doliera y algunas lágrimas salían y corrían por su rostro.

_Querido Arthur:_

_Tranquilo hermano, el sobre llegó sano y salvo a mis manos y gracias a Merlín pude escapar de ese horrible lugar, pero no había otro lugar para escondernos que el bosque. Jhonny nos perseguía enfadado y lleno de cabezas de pescado (una historia muy larga y divertida) y despues de escondernos hasta que se fuera llegamos a la conclusion de que nos estaría esperando a las entradas del bosque hasta que saliesemos por lo que pasemos la noche allí y luego Merlín me dejó a cargo de los druidas. No te enfades con él, Arthur, yo le pedí que lo hiciera, aunque él me intentaba convencer de que viviese en palacio como antes. Contigo, con Gwen, Gaius y todos los demás. Para decirte la verdad, no acepté esa petición por que en realidad soy una cobarde, sé que aunque tú y Merlín aparentemente me perdoneis, todas personas restantes que configuran Camelot me miraran con mala cara y con miedo y prefiero quedarme aquí, con personas que son iguales que yo._

_Aunque me siento triste por dentro, Mordred siempre intenta alegrarme el día y en muchas ocasiones lo consigue. Me recuerda bastante a tí cuando pequeño, con esos ojos azules y esa valentía y cabezonería innatas. Algunas veces me rio de mí misma al pensarlo y al pensar que en verdad, posiblemente nunca te vuelva a ver._

_Cuando tú y Gwen os casasteis yo me planteé ir a veros, pero era una fiesta privada y no dejaban entrar a cualquiera y menos una cualquiera pobre. Te habras preguntado durante años que es lo que me hizo cambiar de bando. Te lo diré. No fué Uther, no fué mi magia, fué Morgause. Se que está mal echarle las culpas a otros y menos cuando ya no estan, pero es que la única que me comprendía en aquella situación era ella. Imagínate; la pupila del rey asesinada por tener magia. Tenía miedo y me refugié en ella. Mi hermana me convenció de que si no mataba a Uther, él me mataría a mí y a millones como yo cada día que dajaba pasar. Puede que tuviera razón, pero aún así él no se lo merecía. Se que actué de forma egoísta y maquiabélica y espero que en algún momento lleges a perdonarme, pero a perdonarme de verdad. _

_Y refiriendome a Agravaine, tu tío. Creo que es mejor dejar las cosas como estan. Me fuera gustado amarle de la misma forma que él a mí, reciprocamente, pero no pudo ser. Otra cosa.., no creo que Gawaine sea tu futuro cuñado y menos aún el padre de tus sobrinos. Será otro, pero no él. Y además no creo que llege a ocupar tu trono, con fe y esfuerzo quizas consigas tener ese varón que tanto deseas, pero solo te pido una cosa. No recurras a lo mismo que recurió nuestro padre. Eligió el mal camino y yo aprecio demasiado a Gwen._

_Espero una próxima respuesta tuya. Envía a Merlín,  
pues parece que a él no lo pillan y no destaca mucho.  
Con amor y lealtad, tu hermana._

_Morgana Pendragón._

Cerró el pergamino y se sentó en la cama, intentando hacer llegar un mensaje telepático a Merlín, aunque no le estaba resultando fácil. _"Merlín" "Merlín" "ya termine la carta, Merlín" _ No podía hacer otra cosa que repetir su nombre y ya así le parecía dificil. De pronto le entró sueño y sus párpados se estaban cerrando. Al final, aunque luchó contra el sueño, este le venció e hizo que se quedara dormida.

Merlín entró en la cabaña y descubrió a Morgana dormida en una gran cama como la de Arthur, pero con una sola manta y una pequeña almohada. El brujo se acercó a ella, tras buscar con la mirada el sobre, para tenderse junto a ella en la cama. Aprovechó que estaba dormida para darle pequeños besos en el cuello, pero Morgana acabó despertandos y le sonrió en cuanto abrió los ojos.

- Te dije que volvería, ¿no?-. Dijo el y le dió un suave beso en los labios.

Ella le sonrió y le devolvió el beso. Durante un año la idea era aquella. Él le entregaba una carta de Arthur o de Gwen, que tambien le escribía en secreto contandole sus problemas y ella siempre les respondía como una buena amiga, mientras Merlín se pasaba toda la noche con ella. Al principio no se atrevieron a dar el paso pero al final acabaron dandolo y durante un año estuvieron con el mismo régimen. Pero aquella mañana Morgana se sentía mal y comenzó a vomitar, estaba mareona y cansada. Hacía tres meses que Arthur no había escrito, quizas por la guerra o por que se ponía nervioso y de mal humor cada vez que Gaius le decía que Gwen no estaba embarazada. Mordred se acercó a ella rápidamente antes de que se desmayara y le ofrecío un tónico, para refrescarla. Un druida le ofreció tambien una bebida, pero Mordred le alzó la mano para que no se la diese, el druida refunfuñando se fué. Mordred miró a Morgana. En aquel año había cambiado bastante, pero siempre sabía lo que pensaba excepto ahora. Una mujer se aproximó a Morgana al ver la cara del muchacho.

- ¿Desde cuando no te viene?- Preguntó ella de forma de que Mordred no supiera de lo que hablaban y se quedase confundido.

- La tengo irregular, pero desde hace dos o tres meses.- Dijo Morgana y la chica se alarmó. Observó a Morgana y le ordenó a Mordred que escuchara la barriga de la bruja. Morgana había visto hacer eso antes a los druidas más jóvenes a las mujeres embarazadas para saber si su feto vivía aún. Se asustó bastante, pero esperó a la respuesta de Mordred.

- ¿Cuantos pulsos escuchas?- Él levantó la mano para callarla y luego contó con los dedos algo que ella no llegaba a comprender.

- Dos.- Respondió al final Mordred, dejando a Morgana pálida. Estaba embarazada. ¿Y ahora como se lo decía a Merlín? O peor, a Arthur. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se la tapó asustada.


End file.
